The present invention relates generally to an elevator system and, in particular, to a support belt for an elevator.
The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for use in conjunction with an elevator system without a machine room. Such an elevator system without a machine room has the advantage that by comparison with conventional elevator systems with machine rooms it requires less space and, in particular, in the case of installation in flat-roof buildings it is not necessary to provide superstructures projecting above the roof.
A flat belt guided over several drive or deflecting rollers is shown in patent publication WO 03043922. The shaft space cannot be utilized in an optimum manner in every case with the depicted disposition. In particular, the profiled side of the belt cannot be used when bent in an opposite direction.
It is the object of the present invention to propose an improved elevator system that enables wider use of a belt profiled at one side.